Tormented
by yume girl 91
Summary: She didn't believe in hell before. But now...it seemed she was in it. GrimmRuki one-shot, dark themes, give it a read!


~~~Tormented~~~

There would be no escaping, he'd made sure of that. Lock her in the farthest, furthest room away from the main Hall and interlopers who may consider a captured Shinigami a snack, was where she would stay. The room was plain enough, white walls, a simple tatami mat with a bedroll set on the hard floor, no fancy silk things for this _princess_.

He knew better than to express the actions his thoughts often came to. The conclusion, he believed better for her to be prepared to accept rather than foist something unwelcome upon her. La Sexta was refined enough to consider the feelings of a weakened Shinigami Noble, unlike what others may believe.

_You're a fool_, the green-eyed Cuatro commented, passing the smirking lower-ranked Espada in the hallway. _And what if I'm not?_ Came the itinerant reply. Black eyebrows crept up a little, but he went on his way. Ulquiorra Schiffer did not meddle. For that Grimmjow was glad.

_Why am I here?_ His prisoner demanded forcefully, violet eyes flashing with vivid anger. She hadn't been taken to see Aizen, her surprise in that was great. She'd supposed she was being held captive by his orders, but he destroyed that assumption with a single sentence:

_I brought you here for myself, Shinigami_.

Her shock was evident, her eyes widening to stare at the entirety of his huge form as he towered over her. _I am not afraid of you_, she said, glaring, trying not to prove his mastery over her, or the fear that made her mouth suddenly go dry as a parched desert. Grimmjow stayed there for a while longer, merely scrutinizing the small Shinigami, her defiance amused him greatly yet drove stabs of worry deep into his being; _what if she rejected him_?

The answer was clear: _destroy her then_.

~~~*~~~

Eyes of accusation stared with burning hatred, teeth clenched, jaw remained firm, and the muscles taut. Barely flicking a glance over the bodies of her would-be rescuers, her attention wasn't focused on mourning. No. It was revenge. She despised him, despised them all for simply being. She'd lost a person once and now she'd lost more.

He'd make sure she lost them all.

No safe home would be left for to go back to.

No welcoming embraces by Shinigami friends.

He would destroy them all.

Until it was only him left.

Then she'd realize…_they were meant for each other._

~~~*~~~

She sensed the change in him. The silence permeating the gloom of the solitary room, draining the stillness she found so comforting without his malevolent presence there. Sleep could be the only respite from the emotions withering her insides, unexpressed for Shinigamies do not show themselves to anyone. It was a code her brother lived by, yet she wondered in the failure of his promise, _did he mourn her as the dead_ _now_?

Months has trickled by, his anticipation mounting, now was the time to express his sincerest hope. She be damned if former presentiments kept her from reciprocating it. She looked alarmed to find him standing over her; he dropped down to eye-level to meet her gaze. Irritatingly she turned her head, refusing silently to commune with the crazed gleam in those brilliant teal orbs.

_Shinigami_, he began, she snuck a quick look at the peculiar almost hesitant tone as his usual surety escaped him.

_I love you_.

There.

He had said it.

It didn't feel strange at all, saying what they had denied his existence to have.

~~~*~~~

Rukia twitched, unable to process what the Espada had said. Then she made the first mistake, _you're playing with me aren't you?_ She laughed. Grimmjow didn't like being made fun of; he drew back his hand and stopped the mirth flowing from her perfect mouth.

_It's not funny!!!_ He roared.

His blow had sent her flying to the floor; she peeked through her curtain of raven's black hair, eyes suddenly fearful. He didn't like the look she was giving him. Extending his hand out to her, his expression suddenly became of the deepest remorse; _he hadn't really meant to hurt her_.

Untrustful, Rukia ignored his gesture, rising of her own strength. She heard his in-drawn sigh, her body slamming into the wall, his hand wrapped tightly around her throat.

_Will you reject me?_

Horror tightened her chest, her lungs constricting. His grip was of iron, unbreakable even though she tried a minor Hado spell; the words ragged leaving her mouth. It did nothing. Waves of blackness crashed over her sight, turning blue in the face. He let go just as her struggles were ceasing.

~~~*~~~

Regret filled his mind, carrying her over his shoulder; he took her to be healed by Szayel. Looks of pity met her as she regained consciousness on a white examination table. The eyes of the Arrancar scientist's Fraccion, looked from the bluish bruises darkening her throat to the large hands of La Sexta. They shook their heads.

To be pitied by them, that was the lowest of the low.

She had to escape.

~~~*~~~

The easiest time would be just after he left from the last visit of the day. Situated between dinner and the hour she was supposed to go to sleep at. _Eight maybe_, she thought. But how would she get from Hueco Mundo to the Soul society? Duh! A device held by the pink-haired Scientist, she'd heard him talking about its completion. Something to enable Aizen's army to invade the Soul society by breaking through the Dangai precipice world and into the walled city.

She just needed to steal it…figure out how to use it and escape.

~~~*~~~

She never made it outside of the room. The door swung open just as she was about to exit at the time she'd planned. Grimmjow leaned in the doorway, seeing her determined expression; he knew he'd caught her at something.

_Escaping, are we?_

She gasped; _how did he know?_

_Don't worry. I won't let you…_he advanced into the room, shutting the door casually, cutting off her escape route. She began backing up, until she hit the far wall. There was nowhere left to run.

~~~*~~~

She felt polluted, dirty, no longer a Shinigami anymore.

Grimmjow purred lowly in his sleep, his arms tight around her middle. Scratches covered her hips, some ached, others didn't. But nothing hurt quite as much as what he'd taken from her.

~~~*~~~

_Shinigami…_he questioned expectantly.

Her eyes swept up from the white floors, Szayel announcing her worst fears being true.

_Congratulations, Rukia-san, you're pregnant_!

Misery clouded her eyes but with a pained swallow, she held her arms open for La Sexta to embrace her.

_I love you, Grimmjow._

She had never believed in hell.

But this…

This was _Hell_.

And she would never escape it.

~~~Finis~~~

A/N: don't own Bleach. :) How did you like it? :D please let me know!


End file.
